mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilinissa Telael
Ilinissa Telael, First Daughter of the Matron of House Telael before being drawn through a felwarp. Having everything handed to her in life made her relatively lazy, as she'd spend most of her idle time indulging herself in whatever she fancied at a given moment. While she was taught magic, she never developed the skill very far as she found the lessons dull and boring. Out of sheer boredom, she turned to thievery, but not something as petty as a simple criminal - she made it a point to rob other Houses of their rarest of possessions, decorating her own room with her favorites as her own way of taunting others with what she had done. After having been brought into these lands through a felwarp, she initially resented everything and everyone, as she had lost all of her wealth and power (even if only inherited as some of it was). Having previously joined a clan of Drow she considered heretics, she's now trying to forge her own path in these lands, making the best of her situation. In more recent times, she has finally turned her attention to developing her magical skills once again, as the undead have been seen roaming her caves. Description Ilinissa is short for a Moriquen female, standing only about 5'9" which makes her seem on-par with other elven races to those that don't know better. Her build is athletic, with toned muscles easily visible. Her skin tone is a very dark blue, almost to the point of being black which has caused others to nickname her "Blueberry" or "Blackberry". She keeps her snow white hair cropped short in an asymmetrical cut, without a single further hair below the neck. Red eyes typical of her species. She often keeps her skin coated with a light sheen of oil to protect her from the rays of the sun. Armor Typically as little as possible. When adventuring she is often wearing light clothing and leathers that leave very little to the imagination. If expecting combat, she dons a suit of Moriquen armor, decorated with exotic accents and skulls, in hues of black, purple, and silver. Arms A talented archer, she prefers to stay at range when possible. In closer quarters, she is deadly with knives, though since coming to Kullinzios she has been working on her swordsmanship, preferring either a short sword in each hand, or a katana style. History Pre-Felwarp: Ilinissa was born first daughter to the Matron of House Telael. As such, everything she ever cared for was handed to her, which made her a typical spoiled child. Without having to work for anything on her own, it made her rather lazy and unfocused. As she grew older, she shunned magical teachings, as she thought the regular study kept her cooped up and bored. She sought adventure. Anything that would get her adrenaline flowing. She first turned to physical endeavors, similar to parkour. Eventually even that wasn't enough for her, as she began turning her acrobatic skills into infiltration - sneaking her way into forbidden places. As her skills grew, she found the ultimate game for herself - stealing the most prized possessions from other Houses, keeping them as trophies of her accomplishments. Post-Felwarp: After awakening in the desert, Ilinissa was lucky to be immediately taken in by a group of fellow Drow. She soon realized they were heretics, choosing to live on the surface in the desert. With nowhere else to turn, she stayed with them, doing her best to adjust to her new living conditions. Much later on, war came to the lands of Kullinzios. Having seduced a human Paladin that had opposed her clan, she found herself betrayed by him, captured and jailed in their stronghold in a plan to keep her safe from harm as they attacked her clan. As her clan easily dealt with the onslaught from the paladins, her 'lover' returned to set her free before they were counter-attacked. After making her way back home, her own clan viewed her with suspicion as she was conspicuously absent from the final battle. Viewed as a potential traitor, the others disappeared without her, attempting to return to somewhere near the Underdark they once knew. Left on her own, Ilinissa has been forced to take control of things for herself, uniting the few remaining Drow that still remained, making her Matron by default. While she still hasn't fully grown into the role, she has taken the responsibility of her peoples well being to heart, doing everything she can to keep their caves prosperous and secure. Skills Acrobatics, Thievery, Infiltration Major Flaw/Flaws: Short - she stands about 5'9", with a lithe frame that makes her smaller than most females of her species, though she'd appear as an average elf to anyone who didn't know better. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Brat, Egotistical, Intolerance/Xenophobic (dislikes or looks down upon anything non-drow, especially hates sunlight and the desert), Lazy, Smart Ass, Niave Personality While she internally despises most of the other races, she manages to force herself to be cordial with surface dwellers as much as possible. While some racism is still apparent, it is relatively well masked. She comes to the surface with regularity, though she prefers to travel during the night as much as possible, wearing a mask to shield her eyes from the sun otherwise. When interacting with others, she can be dismissive of others, or simply extremely sarcastic with them. She's known to openly tease others beliefs whenever possible, often trying to seduce or otherwise corrupt whomever she can out of amusement. While Drow are rumored to be openly sexual creatures, she clearly flaunts her assets but rarely seems to interact further unless pushed to do so. Beliefs What the surface dwellers know as Derketo Quirks She hates touch hair or fur, as she regards it as unclean, regardless of whether it is or not Relationships She can tolerate some humans and non-mortal species Category:Characters Category:Moriquen Category:Drow